1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to input systems, methods, and devices, and more particularly, to systems, methods, and devices for interpreting manual inputs in connection with touch-screens for drink dispensers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There currently exist various types of input devices for the selection of and activation of a pouring mechanism for a drink dispenser. The input devices may include: buttons, levers, and touch surfaces. The operations, for example, may correspond to moving a mechanical lever, pushing a mechanical button, moving a lever that activates a solenoid, or pushing a button that activates a solenoid.
The aforementioned methods are sufficient to display particular drinks and allow consumers to make a selection of their desired choice of beverage. However, manufacturers of drink dispensers want a more interactive experience for the consumer. A more interactive experience in the selection and activation of the drink dispenser aids in the advertising of the beverages and draws in and holds a consumer's interest. Aiding manufacturers of drink dispensers in their goal for a more interactive experience is the technology of touch screens. Touch screens are used in many electronic devices to display graphics and text, and to provide a user interface through which a user may interact with the devices. Accordingly, a drink dispenser that uses touch screen technology to provide an interactive and attractive display to advertise and aid the consumer with selection of beverages would be beneficial.